Kopi, Buku, dan Lamunan Jam Tiga Pagi
by Domba Keju
Summary: 12 Agustus, jam tiga pagi lewat sedikit. Jihoon pikir dia nyaris mati karena serangan jantung. Atau, 96L Seventeen sebagai mahasiswa WNA yang belajar di universitas Indonesia, wow. [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon] [A Seventeen Fanfiction]


**Kopi, Buku dan Lamunan Jam Tiga Pagi**

 _A Seventeen fanfiction_

Domba Keju

.

.

.

12 Agustus, jam tiga pagi lewat sedikit. Jihoon pikir dia nyaris mati karena serangan jantung.

Katakanlah Jihoon berlebihan, tapi coba bayangkan kondisinya. Dini hari, sunyi—mungkin. Jihoon menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ agar bisa lebih fokus pada tugas untuk kelas Telaah Teksnya. Dan saat memutar leher untuk mengurangi rasa pegal, Jihoon dikagetkan oleh gundukan rambut jingga pudar di atas sepasang mata sipit yang memandanginya. Sejenak, dia nyaris yakin jantungnya sudah copot, jatuh dan menimpa lambung. Pemuda itu tidur di bagian atas ranjang tingkat yang dia bagi dengan teman sekamarnya, dan dia butuh lima detik untuk ingat bahwa kasurnya tidak lebih tinggi dari garis pandang kawannya.

Butuh lima detik lagi bagi Jihoon untuk menyadari bahwa sepasang mata itu milik Soonyoung.

"Mau kopi?"

Sekali, dua kali Jihoon berkedip linglung karena Soonyoung buka suara lebih dulu. Yang bertanya masih setia menatapnya dan menunggu.

"Kamu—dari tadi di situ?"

"Nggak lah. Tadi aku mau manggil, tapi kamu noleh duluan." _Oh._ "Jadi, mau kopi?"

"Kopi apa?" tugasnya sudah selesai, dan kelasnya besok dimulai jam sembilan pagi. Gawat kalau dia tidak bisa tidur. Tapi Jihoon sulit menolak kopi, dia suka.

"Instan, _cappucchino._ "

Pemuda Busan itu sudah lama kebal dengan kafein kopi instan, apa lagi yang terhitung manis seperti _cappucchino._ Hasil kebanyakan _menggado_ bubuk kopi hitam untuk camilan begadang, sepertinya. Makanya Jihoon mengangguk sekali dan melepas _earphone_ nya. "Mau."

Dipikirnya Soonyoung akan pergi ke dapur dan membuatkannya kopi, ternyata tidak. Kedua alisnya terangkat sampai hilang di balik poni saat teman sekamarnya menyorongkan _mug_ berisi kopi yang tinggal separuh.

"Ini sisamu? Eeh—"

Jihoon buru-buru mengangkat _mug_ yang baru dia terima, bergeser menempel tembok. Tanpa permisi, Soonyoung naik begitu saja ke kasurnya. Memaksa yang lebih muda untuk memberi ruang baginya.

"Hei—siapa yang bilang kamu boleh naik?!" Suara Jihoon pelan, namun ketus.

Biasanya, Soonyoung akan memasang cengiran bodoh persis hamster andalannya. Cengengesan lalu memohon agar maunya dipenuhi. Eh, pemuda itu justru dengan santainya bilang :

"Kalau memang nggak boleh, dorong aja."

Jujur, Jihoon benar-benar tergoda untuk melakukannya. Tapi itu beresiko gegar otak dan cidera lain. Berujung pada tambah bodohnya Soonyoung, dan pemuda itu mungkin tidak bisa menari untuk sementara. Jihoon bisa senewen kalau temannya tambah bodoh, dan dia suka menonton tarian Soonyoung. Jadi, alih-alih mendorongnya jatuh, dahi kawannya dia jitak keras-keras.

"Aduh?!"

"Berisik!"

Yang terakhir itu Wonwoo, teman sekamar mereka juga. Ada empat orang di kamar asrama mereka. Junhui, penghuni kamar yang satu lagi menatap mereka dengan simpatik dari tempatnya berbaring. Jihoon tidak mau repot-repot bertanya kenapa pasangan _HTS_ itu tidur berdua di kasur Wonwoo. Nanti dia disuruh bercemin.

"Sori Ji, bukunya lagi seru." Oh, lagi baca buku bareng toh. Jam tiga pagi, romantis sekali.

"Ladeni saja maunya Soonyoung. Tadi dia bilang mau begadang nugas. Eh, malah bengong."

"Tugasku sudah selesai," Soonyoung membela diri. "Dan tadi itu aku lagi mikir, bukan bengong!"

"Oh." Singkat, padat, cuek. Wonwoo melanjutkan bacaannya dengan Junhui. Jihoon setengah mampus menahan diri untuk tidak _ngakak_ demi melihat ekspresi sakit hati Soonyoung yang berlebihan. Ya ampun, dicuekin Jeon Wonwoo demi buku, kan, makanan sehari-hari mereka.

"Ji—"

"Kenapa aku dikasih kopi sisamu?"

"Tadi aku bikin itu buat begadang." Soonyoung manyun, tapi tetap menjawab. Jihoon jadi gemas.

"Terus?"

"Kopinya kepahitan. Ketimbang mubazir, mending buat kamu."

"Kenapa nggak kamu tambahin gula aja?" Tiga kali teguk, kopi yang tinggal separuh itu dia minum habis. Memang sedikit pahit untuk standar Soonyoung. Buat Jihoon sih biasa saja, agak manis malah.

"Nggak kepikiran…" mata sipit Soonyoung melebar (sangat) sedikit. Jihoon makin gemas, _mug_ kosong di tangannya dia remas.

"Keburu bengong ya?" dengusnya geli.

"Nggaaak—kan sudah kubilang ke Wonu, tadi itu aku lagi mikir, bukan bengong!"

"Iya iya," Jihoon melongokkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat pasangan yang satu lagi. Anehnya mereka sudah tidur—mungkin ketiduran?—dengan buku berkover ungu di atas dada Wonwoo. Buku itu tidak terlalu tebal, tipis malah, kalau dibandingkan dengan novel fiksi tujuh seri kesukaan Wonwoo. "Mereka baca buku apa?"

" _Purple Eyes._ " _Well,_ Jihoon tidak menyangka Soonyoung tahu. Seingatnya pemuda Namyangju itu jarang baca buku. Memperhatikan buku bacaaan Wonwoo juga jarang.

"Kamu tau buku itu tentang apa? Aku kira uang buku Wonwoo untuk bulan ini sudah habis." Uang buku, uang saku yang disisihkan Wonwoo khusus untuk jatah beli buku perbulannya.

"Tau." Soonyoung manyun lagi, malah lebih parah dari yang tadi. "Kamu nggak nanyain aku mikir tentang apa, gitu?"

"Tentang apa?" Dari tadi mereka mengobrol dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Bukunya. Setelah itu baru kutanyai, tadi kamu mikir apa."

"Itu bukuku, _romance._ " Memang tidak manyun lagi, tapi muka Soonyoung masih masam. "Angkat terus itu alis, sampai nembus atap! Kamu kira aku nggak bisa baca buku apa?!"

"Bukan nggak bisa," Jihoon tertawa mendengar tuduhan sengit dari Soonyoung. "Setauku kamu nggak suka baca buku."

"Nggak suka baca buku _tebal._ " Koreksi Soonyoung. "Aku asal beli novel itu di _bazaar_ , untuk tugas _review_ kelas Bahasa. Yang penting tipis. Novel Wonu dan novel-novel perpustakaan kelewat tebal pakai banget, lebih cocok jadi bantal."

Tindakan yang bisa dijadikan panutan bagi para mahasiswa anti buku tebal. Kecuali untuk tugas akhir, atau benar-benar terpaksa, Jihoon juga menghindari buku tebal sebisanya. "Bagus?"

"Bagus," jawab Soonyoung. "Bikin _baper_."

Sejak awal kenal Soonyoung, standar bagusnya buku romansa memang selalu itu, 'bikin _baper_.' Jihoon belum pernah mengomentari standarnya, tapi bukan berarti dia percaya sepenuhnya dengan penilaian sang sobat. Ini Soonyoung, mahasiswa yang mengaku terenyuh saat menonton _Cars_. Standar _baper_ nya amat sangat patut dipertanyakan.

"Kenapa? Ada tokoh ceritanya yang mati?"

"Dua-duanya mati, tokoh utamanya." _Oh, wow._ "Solveig, tokoh utama ceweknya malah udah mati dari awal."

"Loh, ceweknya hantu?"

"Nggak, bukan hantu. Di buku dia nggak pernah dipanggil hantu. Cuma asistennya Hades."

"Dewa dunia bawahnya Yunani?"

Soonyoung nyengir. "Biasanya orang ingat Hades sebagai dewa kematian, Ji."

"Itu Thanatos, Sang Maut." Sendok di dalam _mug_ dia mainkan tanpa suara. "Aku tau itu dari game."

"Yep," yang lebih tua mengangguk. "Tapi di buku, si Hades di disebut dewa kematian."

"Hee…."

"Nah, Solveig ini nama samaran saat mereka ke bumi. Hades itu tugasnya mengurus orang-orang yang sudah mati. Tapi, kadang dia dapat tugas untuk mengeksekusi langsung manusia yang dianggap kelewatan. Kayak diktator atau pembunuh berantai gitu."

"Orang yang kelewatan bodohnya termasuk tidak?" Soonyoung cemberut ditanyai begitu, Jihoon _ngakak_. "Terus, terus?"

"Ya, Hades dapat tugas untuk menghukum pembunuh berantai." Dengus kesal Soonyoung menggelitik pipinya, jadi Jihoon berusaha memperbesar jarak di antara mereka yang nyaris tidak ada. Gagal. "Dibantu Solveig. Eh, dia malah jatuh cinta sama kakaknya korban pembunuh itu."

"Hee…." Kisah cinta dua dunia dengan bumbu fantasi dan drama. Klise, sekarang Jihoon tidak heran kenapa Soonyoung bisa _baper_.

"Kalau senggang, baca aja. Habis Wonu."

"Hmmn," Jihoon hanya bergumam, mengangkat bahunya. Antusiasmenya terhadap buku tidak lebih banyak dari Soonyoung. "Kalau sempat."

"Aku jamin kamu bakal _baper_ bacanya." Soonyoung tedengar begitu yakin, Jihoon jadi merasa agak tertantang.

"Kalau setelah baca aku ngerasa biasa aja, gimana?"

"Nanti kamu kutraktir Starbuck, atas nama Peri Es Imut."

Kali ini Jihoon benar-benar ingin mendorong jatuh Soonyoung, tapi dia harus berpuas diri dengan mencubit pinggang pemuda itu. Bukan, bukan cubitan manis dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, tapi dengan lima jari. Meraup ganas seakan hendak mencabik daging kawannya. Soonyoung harus beryukur Jihoon rajin potong kuku.

"AAOWW?!"— _Duk!_ —"Aduh!"

Karena berusaha menjauh dari cubitan ganas Jihoon, kepala Soonyoung terbentur tembok. _Dobel apes_ , satu-satunya penghiburan baginya hanya wajah cemas dan bersalah Jihoon—

"Kwon, satu tambah satu sama dengan berapa?! Kamu nggak tambah goblok kan?!"

—coret. Tidak ada penghiburan sama sekali.

"Dua. Dan kamu harus berusaha lebih keras lagi kalau memang mau bikin aku makin bego."

"Ah, ya. Begomu kan sudah maksimal ya?"

Soonyoung mengumpat, Jihoon _ngakak_ setan. Ajaibnya kali ini Wonwoo dan Junhui tidak terusik oleh keributan yang mereka buat. Mungkin sebenarnya terganggu, tapi memilih masa bodoh. Hitungannya sekarang sudah dini hari, Jihoon mahfum kalau Wonwoo dan Junhui lebih memilih _ngotot_ tidur daripada mengurusi Soonyoung. Dia juga sudah mengantuk.

"Ngantuk?" Jihoon mengangguk singkat. "Wew, padahal baru minum kopi."

"Kalau cuma kopi instan, nggak bakal mempan buatku. Kamu juga udah tau kan—uahm—"

"Nguapmu imut."

"Kwon, ini ketiga kalinya aku nahan diri supaya nggak ngedorong kamu sampai jatuh. Sekali lagi, kupastikan kamu jatuh, kepala duluan."

"Ih, seram. Jihoonie jahat." Kali ini Jihoon yang berwajah masam karena cengiran Soonyoung. "Sini."

"Eh?— Aah…" Matanya tinggal lima _watt_ , otaknya juga mulai lemot. Makanya dia biarkan Soonyoung mengambil _mug_ dari tangannya, lalu memanjat turun dari kasurnya. Rasanya agak dingin karena tidak berdesakan dengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Ji," yang dipanggil bergumam sekenanya sebagai jawaban. "Laptopmu."

"…hah?" Ya tuhan, Jihoon nyaris lupa pada komputer jinjing yang dia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas masih dia pangku dari tadi. Pantas kakinya pegal. Setidak-tidaknya semua tugasnya sudah dia simpan. Segera laptopnya dia matikan sebelum diberikan ke Soonyoung. "Ini.. _trims_ ya."

"Umn," Soonyoung segera menaruh laptop Jihoon di meja belajar pemuda itu, lalu melengang ke dapur untuk menaruh _mug_. Saat melihat punggung pemuda yang lebih tua, Jihoon jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Kwon," dia sudah berbaring dengan selimut di bawah dagu saat kawannya kembali dari dapur. "Tadi, kamu mikir apa?" Sesuai dengan ucapannya saat meminta Soonyoung menjelaskan isi bukunya, Jihoon bertanya.

"Ah, ya.." Bukannya menjawab, Soonyoung malah memanjat naik ranjangnya lagi. Kali ini Jihoon terlalu mengantuk untuk protes. Hanya bergeser lagi untuk memberi Soonyoung tempat. Benar-benar tidak protes seperti tadi.

Sampai dia merasakan lengan Soonyoung melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hei- Kwon?!" Jihoon memberontak, jelas. Kantuknya hilang total.

"Mn?"

"Lepasin!"

"Nggaaaaaakk…" pelukannya yang sempat longgar karena tingkah polah Jihoon dia eratkan. "Sebentar saja, Ji."

"Ga mau—"

"Setelah mati, apa yang terjadi?"

"…hah?"

"Setelah manusia mati, apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan, dan pergantian topik spontan itu membuat Jihoon menghentikan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri. Setelah diulang pun dia masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna pertanyaan tersebut.

"Eh, ya membusuk, kan? Mayatnya, maksudku."

"Bukan, bukan apa yang terjadi sama mayatnya. Kalau itu mah aku juga tau. Tapi sama… jiwanya? Nyawa? Atau kesadaran?"

"Roh?" usul Jihoon.

"Apa pun itu lah."

"Hmmn…" Jihoon mengerutkan hidungnya, memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tatapan Soonyoung sama sekali tidak membantu, jadi dia hindari. "Kalau menurut agama tertentu seperti Hindu dan Buddha, roh yang mati akan berreinkarnasi. Kalau nggak salah, di Islam, mereka menunggu kiamat di alam kubur." Sekarang bibirnya mengerut, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang disampaikan dosennya dalam kelas Budaya tentang agama yang ada di Indonesia. Tidak banyak, dan Jihoon jelas terlalu malas untuk mengambil buku catatannya. Toh kelas itu memang tidak membahas agama dengan rinci.

"Kalau menurutmu sendiri?"

"Eh, nggak tau." Jihoon jujur. "Aku bukan orang yang religius, jadi yah," dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan kedikan bahu.

"Kalau aku nanya Joshua _hyung_ , apa aku bakal diseret ke gereja ya?"

"Nggak separah itu lah," kekeh Jihoon pelan. "Paling dikasih wejangan panjang kali lebar."

"Ergh, ga mau."

"Siapa juga yang mau? Pacarnya aja ogah dikasih wejangan."

"Joshua _hyung_ punya pacar?"

"Katanya sih begitu." Jeda, akhirnya Jihoon membalas tatapan pemuda di hadapannya. Pelukan Soonyoung mengerat, dan dia berusaha mengabaikannya. Toh protesnya tadi terbukti sia-sia. "Jadi, dari tadi kamu mikirin itu? Kematian?"

"He eh. Gabut banget ya?"

"Banget." Dengusnya.

Yah, Jihoon tidak terlalu heran sih. Terakhir kali Jihoon mengecek waktu, sudah jam tiga lewat. Mungkin sekarang sudah jam empat pagi. Lamunan dini hari, terutama jam tiga pagi, memang seringnya… filosofis, atau dramatis, dan agak bikin deperesi. Jihoon tahu ini dari pengalaman pribadi. Belum lagi Soonyoung baru saja mengaku belakangan ini baper karena buku yang ada karakter dewa kematiannya. Mungkin saja ada kaitannya.

"Habis, di _Purple Eyes_ ada banyak bagian yang ngebahas soal kematian." _Tuh kan_ , dugaannya benar. "Aku jadi kepikiran."

"Hee, pantes." Jihoon mahfum sekarang. "Aku kira kenapa. Jarang-jarang kamu mikirin yang begituan."

"Memang kamu nggak pernah kepikiran, Ji?" Yang ditanya diam sejenak untuk berpikir, lalu menggeleng.

"Belum pernah."

"…di akhir cerita, Solveig dan Ivarr bertemu lagi setelah Ivarr mati." Jihoon menebak si Ivarr ini tokoh utama pria. Dari caranya bercerita, mungkin itu adalah adegan kesukaan Soonyoung. "Dan sebelumnya mereka membicarakan mitos tentang pasangan yang akan bertemu di alam lain setelah mati, kalau nggak ketemu pas masih hidup."

"Spoiler." _Wow_ , batin Jihoon, _motivasi bunuh diri yang sangat bagus bagi para jomblo putus asa._

Soonyoung tertawa pelan, dan Jihoon mulai merasa mengantuk lagi. Omongan berikutnya dari Soonyoung dia dengarkan sambil _merem melek_.

"Itu kan bagus Ji."

"Spoiler nggak pernah bagus, Kwon."

"Bukan, maksudku mitosnya. Kan artinya kita nggak sendirian setelah mati, bahkan bisa bersama orang yang dicintai selamanya."

"Menurut agama-agama dan kepercayaan yang ada, manusia memang nggak bener-bener sendirian setelah mati." Gerutu Jihoon. "Dan aku lebih suka bertemu, juga bersama jodohku saat masih hidup, terima kasih banyak."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Emang kalau ketemu jodoh di alam baka, mau ngapain? Pacaran? Kencan? Nonton bioskop gitu? _Meh,_ jaminan punya wujud fisik aja nggak ada."

" _Plus,_ aku nggak percaya dengan konsep 'bersama selamanya.'"

Mungkin tidak seharusnya Jihoon menambahkan kalimat terakhir. Soonyoung jadi batal tertawa, dan Jihoon merasa bodoh karenanya.

"..kenapa?" Jihoon bisa merasakan tangan Soonyoung meremas pelan kausnya. "Kita sudah berteman dari kecil lho, bisa aja jadi selamanya, kan?"

Antara dia benar-benar di- _friendzone_ , atau Soonyoung tidak tahu harus menamai apa hubungan _wagu_ mereka, Jihoon sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk ambil hati. _Bodo amat._

"Semua orang lahir dan mati sendirian, Kwon. Bersama selamanya itu mustahil—" Jihoon tidak repot-repot menutupi kuapannya. "Semisal kita lulus bareng dan kerja di tempat yang sama, masih ada kemungkinan kita ditempatkan di tempat kerja yang berbeda. Dan sudah pasti salah satu di antara kita bakal mati duluan."

"Kalau kita mati barengan?"

"Bakalan beda tempat."

"Kalau kita mati di tempat yang sama?"

"Apa, _double suicide?_ Kecelakaan massal? Serangan teroris? Berarti Takdir nggak jauh lebih baik dari pada _shipper_ dan _author fanfiction_ abal-abal."

Soonyoung tertawa lepas, dan Jihoon tidak akan pernah terlalu mengantuk untuk mengapresiasinya. Dia (kelewat) suka tawa (dan banyak hal tentang) Soonyoung.

"Ngantuk?" Soonyoung sudah menanyai hal yang sama, dan Jihoon tidak keberatan. Sedikit lega malah, akhirnya bisa lepas dari topik lamunan jam tiga paginya Soonyoung.

Pikiran dan lamunan dini hari yang dipicu oleh kopi dan buku tidak akan pernah jadi topik pembicaraan yang dia sukai. Tidak saat badannya menjerit minta istirahat. Lebih baik membicarakan hal lain, atau berhenti dan tidur.

"Banget, aah-…" lagi-lagi dia menguap.

"…boleh tidur di sini?" Bukan 'tidurlah,' atau suruhan serupa. Makanya, saat tangan Soonyoung berpindah tempat untuk mengelusnya, Jihoon merasa kantuk dan awas sekaligus.

"Boleh." Jihoon terlanjur nyaman dipeluk begitu, kalau dilepas bisa-bisa dia batal tidur. Setidaknya, tidur dengan jantung berdebar karena dipeluk Soonyoung tidak lebih sulit daripada tidur sendirian dipeluk selimut. Belum lagi Soonyoung masih mengelusinya. Hai jomblo-jomblo di luar sana, malam ini Jihoon jauh lebih beruntung dari pada kalian.

Bukan hal yang aneh kalau dalam waktu singkat Jihoon sudah sebelah kaki di pulau mimpi. Yang aneh itu justru bisikan Soonyoung, samar terdengar sebelum mengecup keningnya.

"Aku juga lebih suka bertemu dan bersamamu saat masih hidup."

Lamunan dini hari sekitar jam tiga pagi, memang agak berbahaya. Entah itu dipicu oleh sunyi, kopi, buku ataupun hal lain, hasilnya tidak akan terlalu berbeda. Memang ada orang yang mengaku mendapat inspirasi karena momen-momen tersebut, Jihoon juga pernah begitu. Tapi, dia lebih sering menjumpai lamunan yang sok filosofis, kelewat dramatis, dan agak bikin depresi. Jihoon tidak suka. Jangan sampai Soonyoung punya pikiran yang tidak-tidak karena lamunan jam tiga pagi.

Kalau dalam waktu dekat Soonyoung menyinggung lamunan jam tiga paginya lagi, Jihoon bersumpah akan 'menembak' Soonyoung saat itu juga.

* * *

Ini karya pertama saya untuk banyak hal. Ini fanfic screenplay pertama, fanfic pertama di fandom Seventeen, fanfic pertama untuk SoonHoon (yang selesai), dan fanfic pertama di akun ini. Juga fanfic pertama dalam tiga tahun... *gosok lumut*

-Buku _Purple Eyes_ benar-benar ada, karya Prisca Primasari. Juga ada _webtoon_ nya, diillustrasi oleh bebekterbang.

-Promosi? Tidak. Spoiler? Iya.

-Bukan terinspirasi dari buku tersebut, saya hanya ingin memasukkan buku favorit saya belakangan ini sebagai pelampiasan karena tidak ada teman _fangirlin_ an.

-Inspirasinya dari mana dong? Toilet.

-Ditulis dengan niat membasmi _writer's block_. Satu minggu baru selesai, yey.

- _Romance_ nya terasa tidak? Tidak? Saya tidak kaget.

-Maaf saya tidak menulis Wonhui di _summary_ maupun di awal cerita, hubungan mereka jauh lebih _wagu_ dari pada Soonhoon. Kalau Wonhui itu notp kalian... yah, sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

-Hidup SoonHoon! Omong-omong, Uji terlihat sangat kurusan di _preview_ DE Chicago...

- _Get well soon, Hoshi! I miss you so damn much._

 ** _Review, please?_**


End file.
